


simply irresistable

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, public frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-05
Updated: 2008-10-05
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Jin may dance like nobody’s watching, but Yamapi’s always watching.





	simply irresistable

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

He’s been dancing with his eyes closed, feeling the music and moving to the beat of the bass that thumps through the crowded club. People are all around him, sweaty and hot, and he’s been moving for so long that he no longer cares if someone touches him, whether accidentally or on purpose, every time he bumps into someone making him long for it to last a little bit longer, have a little more contact.

“You look like a cat in heat,” a voice whispers in his ear, and Jin smiles because he knows who it is. “Can’t you control yourself?”

“‘m being good,” Jin slurs, even though he’s not drunk. He leans back towards Yamapi’s body heat until he’s flush against his firm body, Yamapi’s breath hot on his ear.

“You’ll fuck the first person who touches you,” Yamapi goes on, and Jin feels hands on his hips. Not guiding, just resting, thumbs hooking in his belt loops and a few fingers slipping under his waistband. “Don’t be such a whore.”

“It’s not being a whore if it’s with you,” Jin replies. Once he says it, he supposes that it’s true. It feels right, like this, with Yamapi right behind him and starting to move with him as his fingers dip further to grip his hips directly.

“Fucking slut,” Yamapi hisses, but Jin knows it’s out of affection because he can feel it grinding against his ass. It turns him on enough to push back, eliciting a sharp gasp from Yamapi that goes right in Jin’s ear and straight down to his cock. “Don’t start things you can’t finish.”

Jin chuckles. “I won’t stop you.”

He would have said more, but it’s at this point that Yamapi more or less shoves him forward; Jin doesn’t open his eyes to see where they’re going – he trusts Yamapi – and he’s only a little surprised when he’s spun around and pushed against the wall that is cold and pulsing from the bass. His shoulder blades hurt a bit from the forceful contact, but that’s immediately forgotten as Yamapi steps right into Jin’s personal space and grinds against him from the front, his lips positioned so close to Jin’s ear that he can almost feel them.

“Jin,” Yamapi whispers, like someone’s going to hear him over the loud music, like _speaking_ is what he needs to be worried about people witnessing. It’s dark and crowded and there are probably other couples doing the same thing, but Jin imagines someone across the room watching them, focusing on only them and how they’re moving together like it’s second nature.

Yamapi moans and slides his hands up the back of Jin’s thighs to his ass, where he grabs onto the flesh and pulls Jin towards him with each roll of his own hips forward. “You’re getting harder,” Yamapi mutters, his voice deeper than before and his breath a little staggered. “What are you thinking about?”

“Someone watching us,” Jin admits, his own hands slipping under Yamapi’s shirt to clutch onto the flesh of his sides. “Fuck, Pi, go faster.”

Chuckling, Yamapi takes Jin’s earlobe between his teeth, causing Jin’s knees to buckle. Yamapi’s got him by the ass, though, and it’s actually more convenient that way because Jin’s legs spread enough to let him feel more of Yamapi grinding against him. He starts moaning in what he thinks is a loud tone, pressing his face into Yamapi’s shoulder and digging his nails into Yamapi’s sides in an attempt to express whatever it is he can’t say in words.

“God, Jin,” Yamapi pants, continuing to breathe heavily in Jin’s ear as his motions become jerky in the undeniable prelude to orgasm. “Fuck, Jin, I’m gonna -”

“Me too,” Jin manages to get out before Yamapi rubs against him just right and has him shuddering and clinging onto Yamapi for some semblance of being grounded. At the same time, he feels Yamapi twitch against him and it’s the strangest sensation, coupled with Yamapi’s low groan in his ear that seems to arouse him all over again.

Yamapi’s shaking as he loosens his hold on Jin but otherwise makes no effort to move. “What the fuck were you thinking, dancing like that?” he asks breathlessly, burying his face in the crook of Jin’s neck. “Someone else could have gotten to you before I did.”

“Good thing you did it first then,” Jin replies. “I can’t help it that I’m so irresistible.”

Yamapi smacks him in the ass in response, but he also presses his lips to Jin’s neck, which Jin takes to mean that Yamapi completely agrees.

Besides, if it had been anyone else, Jin would have pushed them away.


End file.
